the_recon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Grande Royale Airways Recon Pte Ltd
Grande Royale Airways Recon is one of the national carriers of Recon, and is also a leading regional carrier. Grande Royale Airways Recon operates a hub within Provenzia Santo Varnstadt International Airport, and operates a complete Ste Eglise fleet. Grande Royale Airways Recon is completely owned by Grande Royale Group Holdings. History The Premier saw the need to expand international transportation since the waterways were not efficient enough, and with tourist hotspots opening up, Provenzia Santo Varnstadt International Airport was built and opened. Following that, Grande Royale Airways was opened to expand air travel around Recon. Destinations Grande Royale Airways Recon operates to many different cities, but they operate in airports that are less crowded and major. Europe Amsterdam-Schiphol/Paris-Orly/London-Stansted/Oslo-Gardemoen/Helsinki-Vantaa via Warsaw-Chopin Asia Beijing/Taipei-Chiang Kai Shek/Singapore-Changi/Hong Kong-Chek Lap Kok/Kuala Lumpur/Jakarta-Soekarno Hatta/Manila-Ninoy Aquino/Tokyo-Haneda/Seoul-Incheon Middle East and North Africa Cairo/Tel Aviv/Tehran-Mehrabad/Doha/Bahrain North America Vancouver via Las Vegas/New York-LaGaurdia/San Franscisco/Miami via Los Angeles/Houston via Seattle South America and Central America Lima/Santiago/Buenos Aires/Mexico City/Panama City Oriental West Port Imperial(Imperialia)/San Porto(Imperialia)/Santa Eliza(Imperialia)/Shoreline Atlas(Definus) Fleet (Grande Royale Airways Recon) The SE500s are the pride of the airline, serving their main long haul routes into Europe. The next order of 5 more planes will allow more frequent flights into other parts of Europe. However, SE500s do not operate from Provenzia-Santo Varnstadt International Airport. Fleet (Grande Royale Airways International) In-flight Services (Grande Royale Airways Recon) Grande Royale Airways Recon feature state-of-the-art cabins and 4 different classes, Economy, Business, Prestige and Platinum Royale. Economy Class Economy Class is available on every single flight in and outbound of Recon. It features a standard seat with full cabin movie projectors. Entertainment choices may be limited but the airline offers one of the largest ranges of food and beverage on board. Business Class Business Class is available on every single flight in and outboud of Recon. The seats are leathered, with a personal 12-inch LED screen. It alos features a complete range of jacks and USB inputs and outputs, as well as a personal laptop charger. However, there is a smaller selection of food and beverage compared to the Economy Class. Prestige Class Prestige Class is offered as a high-end business class. Complete with full recline leather seats and a personal 16-inch LED screen, it offers a large range of in-flight entertainment systems. It offers the same range of food and beverage as Economy Class. There is also a laptop charger. Mobile phones, when connected to the aircraft's system, can make calls all over the world at 30 cents per minute. This class is offered on all SE100s. Platinum Royale Class Platinum Royale is only offered on all SE500s. It features a full recline leather seat enclosed in a mini-suite, along with a personal 20-inch touch screen. There is free mobile phone coverage in this class, along with a LAN cable for laptops. Platinum Royale features an onboard chef along with the largest selection of beverage, from juices to wines. Catering Economy Class food is served in meal packets prepared in airport catering centres, while Business Class food is served in 3 course meals prepared in airport catering centres. It is definitely sure that the food in Business Class will taste better than the ones in Economy Class. Prestige Class and Platinum Royale Class have onboard chefs, and they prepare 5 course meals for the passengers in the classes. Wines are available to all classes, but are free to Platinum Royale Class. Incidents Grande Royale Airways Recon has an excellent flight record, other than a major crash recently, regarding flight GR 053. Flight GR 053 A SE100 took off from New York LaGuardia International Airport and upon approach to Provenzia Santo Varnstadt International Airport, it suffered engine failure. Due to the low altitudes the plane was at, the plane crashed into a hill a few kilometres away from Dion. Investigations revealed a faulty engine from the manufacturer itself, not from poor maintenance. Luckily, it was only a flight test. First Officer Nimitz survied the crash but was handicap, the captain and the co-pilot died in the explosion. Flights to and fro LGA were subsequently changed to GR 050 and GR 051, from the original GR 052 and GR 053. Christmas Incident On the 25th of December, flight GR 960, a SE500, heading towards Oslo-Gardemoen Airport was caught up by a hailstorm. It later suffered engine failure, but landed safely in the airport. This was due to the experience of the pilots to land the plane safely with only two engines working. No one onboard was hurt. The pilots were later commended of their brave efforts. Category:GRGHR Subsidiaries